Shinigami at Indonesia, what will happen?
by yuuna hihara
Summary: Summary: mereka sampai, apa yang terjadi?
1. apa yang terjadi?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach punya saya *Disambit Tite Kubo dan FC nya*, ya deh Yuuna ngaku Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Yuuna berharap akan di wariskan ke Yuuna *Di hajar Tite-Kubo*

Kalau **Shinigami at Indonesia, what will happen? **sih asli by Yuuna Hihara

**Genre:** Humor/Parody

**Rate : T**

**Summary: **Yamamoto mendapat surat dari orang aneh yang meminta beberapa perwakilan dari shinigami maupun manusia (karakura), dia menyuruh Shinigami berkumpul. Tapi banyak yang lagi cuti. Siapa saja yang akan mendapat tugas "_Khusus_" kali ini? Apa yang terjadi jika para Shinigami dan Ryoka akan berangkat ke Indonesia? MERDEKA! WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, EYD masih berantakan

_Pagi yang cerah_

_Mentari bersinar Indah, Burung-burung berkicau dengan Indahnya_

_Bunga-bunga memberikan bau basah *?*_

Pagi yang cerah, matahari datang menyinari Soul Society yang selanjutnya akan Author singkat menajadi SS (bukan sambal-sambal looh), Kediaman Kuchiki yang super mewah pun ikut disibukan persiapan keberangkatan Rukia( yang sekarang sudah jadi Taichou divisi 5) dan Byakuya demi menempuh tugas yang sangat mulia. (?) Tugas apakah itu? Mari kita lihat

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kepada semua Shinigami baik Taichou dan Fukutaichou diharapkan berkumpul ke ruang rapat. Segera! Dalam 5 menit tidak sampai akan ada hukuman HWAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

Dan semua Shinigami yang mendengarnya langsung sweetdrop dengan posisi kaki dikepala , Kepala di kaki (Readers bayangiin sendiri XD).

-Divisi 6-

"Pengumuman apaan tuh ucap salah satu Shinigami, bertato layaknya preman, Berambut merah ngejreng banget, yang lagi makan pisang di pohon sakura Taichounya *Author di emut Zabimaru*

"Renji segera bersiap" Teriak Byakuya pake TOA yang dia beli hasil nawar dari Urahara.

"Hai, Taichou" ucap Renji lantang yang memekan telinga orang-orang sekitar, sambil membuang kulit pisang yang beratnya sampe 10 kg ke bawah pohon sakura secara asal ( Adik-adik jangan di contoh!).

**BRUAKK!**

"Abarai..." ucap Byakuya pelan, yang ternyata kena sampah kulit pisang buangan Renji

"Oh mi Got" ucap Renji yang bahasa Inggrisnya Nenek-lampir-bakal-nangis-gaje-pas-jumaat kliwon (Intinya: Ancur bro..) sambil keringet dingin sampai hampir ngompol *Author dimuntahkan Zabimaru*

"menyebarlah Senbonsakura" ucap Byakuya pelan dengan senyuman "Mautnya" dan Renjipun pergi ke Dunia ahkirat dengan suksesnya *?*

**-Divisi 5 -**

"Hinamori ayo berangkat, ucap Rukia yang sudah menjadi kapten divisi 5"

"Hai Taichou!" Ucap Hinamori lantang yang disambut dengan muka cemberut Rukia

"Ada yang salah Kuchiki-Taichou?" ucap Hinamori kaget melihat ekspresi muka Rukia

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Kuchiki-Taichou. Kalau ada nii-sama dan kau memanggilku Kuchiki-Taichou tentu sangat merepotkan bukan? Kami jadi bingung siapa yang kau panggil" Ucap Rukia dengan nada ngambek "Belajarlah memanggilku Rukia-Taichou" tambah Rukia

Hinamori hanya tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya (Dan author ikut ngangguk-ngangguk tapi langsung ditarik Readers buat ngelanjutiin fic di depan lappie) sepertinya Taichounya belum lupa saat insiden ulang tahun SS dengan doorprize jalan-jalan ke Chappy big Wonderland park dimenangkan oleh Kuchiki Taichou. Namun semua bingung, karena lebih senior Byakuya mangkanya Byakuya yang menang. Padahal Rukia ingin pergi kesana bersama Ichigo, berhubung Byakuya yang menang. Batal deh, mulai saat itu Rukia akan sensi kalau dipanggil Kuchiki-Taichou " Gomen Taichou" ucap Hinamori dengan senyum manisnya

-Skip Time kalau semua divisi dilanjutiin gag bakal rampung (selesai) ini fic..Maklum Otak author kan agak lemot selemot modemnya*di hajar Readers*-

_Setelah 300 tahun setelah pengumuman *Author dihajar Shinigami* ralat maksudnya 30 menit pertemuan ternyata yang hadir di rapat hanya sedikit..sedikit sekali. Baru diketahui ternyata para Taichou dari divisi lain masih ada yang "Holiday(baca:Cuti)"._

Ckckckckc "guman"Yamamoto taichou ternyata tidak hanya anak sekolahan yang suka _bolos_. Karena yang datang hanya dari divisi 2, 5,6,10, dan 14

"Shinigami kan juga mantan manusia, Taichou" ucap Soifon yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari shinigami lain, bahkan ada baboon merah yang bawa spanduk " Go,,go Soifon-taichou". Yang mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari Soifon. Renji melayang ke langit ke-7 *?*

"Jadi Yamamoto-Taichou ada apa kenapa kita dipanggil ke sini?" tanya Rukia yang memberanikan diri.

"Hm..sebenarnya ada sesuatu." Ucap Yamaji-taichou

"Apa itu?" kali ini Byakuya angkat suara.

Itu..Yamamoto-Taichou memberikan surat atau lebih tepatnya selebaran

_Hi Yama Taichou_

_Tolong kirimin12 orang anggota SS atau yang dari kota Karakura juga boleh ke Indonesia_

_Tanggal: 17 Agustus 1945 ups 2010_

_Tempat: Ntar ada pemandunya, kalau mau tahu alamatnya: Gg keong tidak beracun, no: 6 tiga kai Rt: keramat Rw:Angker_

_Jam: 07.15 sudah sampai di pintu gerbang gargata_

_Urusan: Ada dech surprice gitu okey, jek . Syaratnya, yang datang harus pasangan!_

_Ps: Jika tidak mengirimkan utusan khu..khu..khu..khu.. anda tahu apa yang akan terjadi_

_Salam sejahtera berserta anda Semua.._

_With Love.._

_*U*n*h*h*r*_

Semua Shinigami yang baca langsung sweetdrop, dan reaksinya: ada yang tetep makan semangka,ada yang setia nemenin makan semanga, ada yang sibuk main hp, ada yang lagi ngitung koleksi Chappy, ada yang baru pulang dari langit ke-7, ada yang sibuk makan snack, ada yang mandangi pohon sakura, ada yang lagi mandangin orang yang lagi mandang pohon sakura ada yang langsung terbatuk-batuk dan langsung dilarikan ke divisi-4 dan dirawat 17 hari 08 jam di kamar 1945.

"Ehm" ucap Yamamoto

"..." tetap tak ditanggapi

"Oi!" Teriak Genryuusai

"WOI DENGER WOI!" Teriak Genryuusai-Taichou pake TOA yang dibeli dari Urahara (Kayaknya Urahara jadi pebisnis TOA sejati di kalangan shinigami dan orang-orang di karakura) Semua yang berkumpul langsung Budeg seketika dan fic ini berahkir bahagia!

..

...

...

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Belum ini belum tamat!)

-Back to story-

"Jadi siapa sebenarnya Unhhr itu?" tanya Byakuya cool, padahal dalam hati sempet ngumpat karena kupingnya hampir pecah

"_Gomen_ Yamamoto-taichou" ucap Rukia

"Ada apa?" tanya Genryuusai stay cool, aslinya panas! Kan Zanpakutounya elemen api

"hm.. Ukitake-taichou tidak bisa ikut karena *Bisik2 ke Genryuusai-Taichou"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian harus berangkat besok!" ucap Genryuusai-Taichou tegas

"Saya tidak bisa ikut, saya kan masih dalam masa cuti" ucap Ohmaeda fukutaichou soi-fon

"Huftt" Yamamoto menghela nafas dan "Siapa yang mau mengundurkan diri lagi, siapkan diri kalian merasakan panasnya neraka" ucap Yamamoto-taichou tegas!

"GLEKK" tak ada yang menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Selamat bekerja bagi kalian" ucap Yamamoto sambil melambaikan tangan

"Tun..gu anda mau ke..kemana Yamamoto-taichou?" tanya Hinamori

"Ya mau liburanlah, cucu gue udah nunggu dari kemaren!" ucap Yamamoto sambil bershunpo membawa kopernya *?*

"Yamamoto-Taichou punya cucu?" tanya semua shinigami dalam hati sambil ber-cengo- ria.

"Gua masih bisa denger apa yang lu pikirin" Jawab Yamamoto-Taichou

"Huh merepotkan saja" ucap Hitsugaya malas-malasan

"Shiro-chan! Jangan gitu ah" peringat Hinamori

"Iya Kapten! Kita harus semangat! saya ingin tahu cowok-cowok di Indonesia tuh bagaimana" ucap Matsumoto dengan semangat "95"

"Dasar" ucap Hitsugaya

"Nii-sama" ucap Rukia

"Hn?" Balas Byakuya dengan sifat coolnya

"Ano..aku permisi, mau ke real world" kata Rukia

"hm.. ada perlu apa?" ucap Byakuya

"Karena di surat undangan kita harus datang berpasangan, dan karena jumlah kita kurang aku mau mengajak teman-teman dari real world" ucap Rukia menjelaskan

"Baik, tapi jangan lama-lama" ucap Byakuya dingin

"Hai.." Jawab Rukia lantang dan dengan semangat _**95+45**_ Rukia bershunpo ke Real world (Baca: Karakura) yang disusul Renji.

**-Di Karakura-**

Saat sampai di toko Urahara, Rukia segera memakai gigainya. Begitupula dengan Renji yang segera memakai gigainya. Dengan segera Rukia berlari ke rumah Ichigo, yang diikuti Renji. Namun, ditengah jalan Renji melihat Tatsuki dan segera mengejar Tatsuki. Membiarkan Rukia berlari sendirian ke rumah Ichigo

"Hoii Tatsuki!" panggil Renji. Namun Tatsuki diam dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Renji yang melihat Tatsuki tetap diam pun segera berlari menghampiri Tatsuki

"Oii" ucap Renji sambil memegang pundak Tatsuki. Karena kaget, Refleks Tatsuki meghajar( baca: Membanting Renji ke depan) Renji dengan jurus karatenya.

"Hwaaa!" Teriak Renji saat dibanting oleh Tatsuki yang langsung mengundang perhatian masyarakat sekitar.

"Renji!" teriak Tatsuki tak percaya namun senang *?* -dengan Theme song: Senangnya hatiku, Turun panas demamKu*Malah jadi iklan?*- Renji hanya nyengir ala Kuda lumping yang jalannya tidak pernah lurus.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan" ucap Renji masih dengan Cengitan ala kuda lumping jalannya tidak pernah lurus itu.

**-Ke kediaman Kurosaki's-**

Dengan segera Rukia melompat melalui pohon dan masuk ke beranda kamar Ichigo dan mengetuk jendela kamar Ichigo "Oi Ichigo" ucapnya pelan. Tampak ekspresi Kaget Ichigo saat melihat kedatanganku.

"Ru..Rukia?" tanyanya

"Cepat buka" kataku sedikit berteriak karena angin yang sangat besar di bulan Agustus sangat membuat Rukia tak nyaman. Dengan segera ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan membantu Rukia masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo "Tumben kau datang mendadak" tambah Ichigo

"Ada yang harus kuceritakan" ucap Rukia, dan menceritakan tentang rapat tadi pagi..

"Indonesia?mana tuh?" tanya Ichigo yang langsung dapet pukulan gratis dari Author

*Ichi! Indonesia tuh negara Author! Baka! POTONG GAJI!

Ichigo: Jangan nanti biaya kawin ama Ruki gag ada D'X

Yuuna: mangkanya jangan menghina negara Author

Ichigo: Hai!*

**-Back to Story-**

"Kenapa gag pakai benda itu?" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk Komputer Ichigo

Ichigo pun mendapat ilham *?* dan dengan segera ia menyalakan komputernya dan menacamkan modemnya namun yang tertulis

"_Maaf kuota anda telah habis, silahkan isi ulang untuk dapat menikmati layanan kami kembali"_

Ichigo pudung di tempat

*Author juga sering kayak gitu nasib kita sama Go!*

**Back to RenTatsu**

"Apa?" Tanya Tatsuki tak percaya.

"Yup, karena harus berpasangan.." Ucap Renji malu-malu "Maukah kau menemaniku berangkat ke Indonesia". Tatsuki terdiam (Namun dalam hati udah deg –degan eh deg-deg-an )dengan segera ia membuka Hpnya dan membuka "(mbah) Google search" dengan lincahnya tangannya mengetik kata " Indonesia" dan RenTatsu pun sukses mendapat info emang mbah google itu terpecaya :D *Author juga kalau cari tugas sering pakai Mbah Google*

"Apa!" teriak RenTatsu saat membaca salah-satu informasi yang bikin penduduk Indonesia bisa panas? Bisa cengit-cengir? Atau bisa dingin.

_Indonesia adalah negara kepulauan yang sangat indah, namun terkadang tak terawat, Hot issuenya sekarang adalah tentang mau dipindahkanya ibu kota negara dari Jakarta ke daerah kalimantan. Selain itu kasusu video mesum yang di buat oleh artis lula-aplil-dan cut teri telah membuat masyarakat Indonesia resah, karena menjelek-jelekan nama bangsanya. Sampai sekarang Indonesia sedang menghadapi masalah perbatasan daerah oleh negara tetangga. Namun densus 88 Indonesia harus turut berbangga karena dapat menangkap para teroris yang berkeliaran dan meresahkan. Negara Indonesia mempunyai nilai positip negatip dan netral jadi terserah anda menilainya, tapi ketahuilah rakyat Indonesia adalah Rakyat yang rela yang sudah berjuang tetap berjuang,Mau tahu selanjutnya tentang Indonesia?Mangkanya datang donkk! :D_

_Sumber: __amatsangatgaje__.__com__brouenakk._

Renji dan Tatsuki hanya bisa cengo melihat apa yang mereka dapat. Sungguh sumber yang tidak aktual dan tidak dapat dipercaya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Ichigo?" usul Tatsuki

"Baiklah" balas Renji

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Hime?" ucap Tatsuki

"Hm..boleh" ujar Renji, ahkirnya RenTatsu pergi ke rumah Inoue. Ternyata disana ada Ishida, yang lagi ngajariin Orihime menjahit Renji dan Tatsuki menceritakan kejadiannya ahkirnya Ishda dan Orihime setuju untuk ikut. Ahkirnya mereka berempat pun pergi kerumah Ichigo, ditengah jalan bertemu dengan Chad, kembali Renji dan Tatsuki menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi dan komplitlah sudah Renji,Tatsuki,Ishida,Orihime, dan Chad pergi kerumah Ichigo.

~~Di Rumah Ichigo~~

"Ichigoo maeen yuuk" teriak Renji pake Toa pak Urahara yang dia sewa, Rupanya renji masih belum sanggup yang ikut langsung sweetdrop

"Norak amat manggillnya pasti malu tuh si Kurosaki" –ucap Ishida dalam hati-

"Waduh Abarai-kun nyari mati!" ucap Orihime –dalam hati-

"No comment dah" ucap Sado –dalam hati-

"WOII RENJI NORAK AH" Teriak Tatsuki –Tidak dalam hati-

"Hehehe" Renji menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

DUAK! Pinu dibuka, Kepala Ichigo nongol.

"Berisik" gerutu Ichigo dengan aura suram

"Yo Kurosaki, sudah lama tak melihatmu" ucap Renji *Nyengir kuda lumping jalannya tidak lurus*

"Masuk!" Perintah Ichigo, dan masuklah satu-satu mahluk-mahluk di luar Rumah Ichigo

~Di kamar Ichigo~

"Jadi? Kalian akan ikut kami ke Indonesia?" Tanya Rukia memastikan

"Ya!" kata Orihime mantap, aku pernah mendengar bahwa makanan di Indonseia sangat enak, mangkanya aku mau mengkombinasikannya" Dan terciptalah background Bumi pecah? Di belakang Ichigo dkk

"Lebih baik kita bahas itu besok Hime" jawab Ishida

"Good JOB Ishida" ucap Ichigo,Rukia, Renji,Tatsuki-dalam hati- dan anggukan dari Chad.

"Kita berangkat besok" ucap Rukia santai

"APA?" yang disambut oleh teriakan teman-temannya

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Apa semua sudah siap Rukia?" tanya Byakuya yang kini sudah berada di depan gerbang

"Hai" ucap Rukia "Tinggal menunggu Ichigo dan yang lainnya" lanjutnya. Semua shinigami yang berangkat sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang dan terbagilah tim atau rekan kerja dari para shinigami tersebut

_**Rekan kerja selama berada di Indonesia**_

**Rukia kuchiki(Shinigami) -Ichigo Kurosaki(Subtitute Shinigami)**

**Byakuya kuchiki(Shinigami) - Soi-fon(Shinigami)**

**Toushiro Hitsugaya(Shinigami) - Hinamori momo(Shinigami)**

**Ishida uruyu(Ryoka) – Inoue Orihime (Ryoka)**

**Matsumoto Rangiku(Shinigami) – Sado Chad(Ryoka)**

**Abarai Renji(Shinigami) – Arisawa** **Tatsuki(Shinigami)**

_**Bagaimanakah nasib mereka jika sampai di Indonesia, tunggu kelanjutannya! Di Shinigami Love Indonesia chapter**_** 2**

_**TBC**_

_**(Bukan nama penyakit loh yaa tapi.. TO BE CONTINUE)**_

_-Gaje Time-_

_Yuuna: Yeay ahkirnya publish :D MERDEKA!MERDEKA_

_ALL: MERDEKA!_

_Yuuna: selamat ulang tahun Bangsa dan negaraku semoga lebih baik lagi di masa datang_

_Ichigo: sok-sok an lu! EYD nya aja kacau_

_Yuuna: *Pudung*_

_Rukia: Udah ah Ichi kasihan kan.._

_Yuuna: Rukia-nee *Chappy eye*_

_Rukia: Mangkanya lain kali belajar biar ulangan bahasa Indonesianya lebih bagus lagi!_

_Yuuna: *Bekep mulut Ruki* _

_Ichigo: Tuh kan! Apa yang aku bilang_

_Yuuna: Ichi gaji lu gua potong 30% dari hasil penerbitan fic ini_

_Ichigo: Eman ada yang mau beli kalau di jual?_

_Yuuna: *Pudung lagi*_

_Urahara: Hai nona *datang dengan gaya khasnya*_

_Yuuna: apa? Nama gua bukan nona tapi Yuuna =.="_

_Urahara: *Ngelihat naskah* Upss salah maksud saya Yuuna_

_Yuuna: Dasar! Mau ngapaiin nyewa TOA? Sini saya sewa 1_

_Urahara: *Matanya langusng berbinar*_

_Yuuna: Mana TOA nya? Saya mau tes dulu_

_Urahara: Silahkan Yuuna *ngasih TOA*_

_Yuuna: HARAP YANG BACA HARGAI FIC YANG YUUNA BUAT DADAKAN DALAM WAKTU 1 HARI INI DENGAN MEMBERI __REVIEW,KRITIK,MAUPUN SARAN __*teriak di pas telinga Urahara* special thanks __Astrella kurosaki__ atas infonya *Bungkuk*_

_Urahara: *Tepar*_

_Yuuna: Lho kok malah tidur sih? Ya udah berarti gratis donk nih TOA! Bagus deh! Dah Pak Urahara makasih ya TOA nya *Menghilang*_

_Urahara: *1/2 sadar* TOAQ sayang..._

_IchiRuki: Gaje gila tuh author, Review please! *Shunpo berdua*_

_Ahkir kata:_

_Adakah orang yang baik hati yang mau menolong Urahara yang sedang tepar?_

_Yuu buka kesempatan buat jadi pengisi orang-orang di Indonesia_

_Contoh:_

_Nama: Yuuna Hihara_

_Sebagai: Pemandu Gaje_


	2. Mereka sampai :D

**Disclaimer:** Bleach punya saya *Disambit Tite Kubo dan FC nya*, ya deh Yuuna ngaku Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Yuuna berharap akan di wariskan ke Yuuna *Di hajar Tite-Kubo*

Kalau **Shinigami at Indonesia, what will happen? **sih asli by Yuuna Hihara

**Genre:** Humor/Parody

**Rate : T**

**Summary: Mereka sudah sampai apa yang terjadi? :D**

**Gomen kalau telat update yuu banyak tugass T.T, modem lemot lagi... huhuhu *Meratapi hasil ulangan ekonomi* T~T ya udah deh lanjut aja! :D**

Shinigami at Indonesia, what will happen?

Enjoy ^^/

Chapter 2

Mereka sudah sampai,kemudian?

Setelah memakan waktu dengan bershunpo **17** hari **8** jam dan melewati **1945** tinkungan berbahaya.. yang selanjutnya akan disingkat menjadi _**17/08/1945**_ ahkirnya para Shinigami + Ryoka pun sampai di Indonesia yang disambut oleh 2 orang seperti shinigami hanya berpakaian ala Gothic style namun bercorak batik *Berhubung di Indonesia jadinya Gothic Tradisional* menyambut mereka yang berada di tepi Sungai ...

"Selamat datang di Indonesia" ucap As-chan pemandu pertama dengan senyum riangnya ^^

"Selamat datang di neraka" ucap Sarah-chan yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari As-chan

"Ucapkan yang benar baka!" ucap As sambil mejitak kepala Sarah-chan

"Iye..iye.. santai napa?" Ucap sarah dengan logat Jawa-nya, sambil megusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ah elo serius donk, kasihan para Shinigami jadi cengo tuh!" balas As sambil menunjuk Shinigami yang lagi ber'cengo' ria melihat 2 pemandu Gajenya. *Author ditampol Sarah-chan+ As-chan*

(A/n: Shinigami berbicara dalam Bahasa Jepang)

"hosh..hosh..hosh.. Gila belum apa-apa udah kejang duluan gua kalau gini caranya." ucap Ichigo yang ngos-ngosan karena habis **17/08/1945**

"I..iya nih." keluh Rukia yang juga ngos-ngosan

"Ahhh Ishi..da..kun.. ca..pekk..." Rengek Orihime

"Sama hi..hime." balas Uruyu sambil mengeluarkan saputangan hasil jahitannya sendiri *Pamer ya? Yuuna juga bisa buat!*

"Kalau begini terus lama-lama Hyorinmaru bisa meleleh." ucap Toushirou

"Shiro-chan jangan mengeluh ayo! Semangat!" ucap momo yang semangatnya masih 45 (Dan Author bangga akan semangatmu Momo. Meerdeka!, Author diseret balik buat ngelanjutiin Fic gaje-bin-abal-bin-sarap-nya )

"Hwaahh momo-chan kau semangat sekali" ucap Rangiku yang udah mau tepar yang diikuti anggukan dari Chad

"Saya suka semangat itu!." ucap Tatsuki sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara (emang bisa?)

"Tatsuki, bagaimana kau bisa begitu semangat sedangkan kami yang shinigami saja merasa lelah." Tanya Renji yang masih kecapekan terlihat dari keringat yang membasahi Tubuhnya *?*

"Itu ada cara triknya." Balas Tatsuki

"hufttt" Byakuya menghelakan nafasnya sebenarnya ia kecapekan tapi mau tetep stay cool gitu biar bisa kayak cullen yang di Twilight itu. Dari tadi Byakuya melihat kiri-kanan seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Ada apa Byakuya? Ada yang hilang." tanya Soifon

"hm.. di sini tidak ada Pohon sakura ya?" tanya Byakuya santai.

"Pohon sakura?." Guman Soifon "Buat apa?." lanjutnya.

"Buat action biar stay cool gitu" jawab Byakuya enteng yang disambut tatapan Sweetdropp oleh semua shinigami+ Ryoka dengan posisi Kaki di atas kejang-kejang (Aha! Readers bayangiin sendiri, Author ditampol Readers)

"Nah..Masalahnya bagaimana kita berkomunikasi dengan mereka" tanya Rukia sambil nunjuk Pemandu mereka yang masih adu mulut *?*

"Argh! Sakit TEL!" teriak Sarah sambil tetap mengusap kepalanya

"Tal tell..tal..tell panggil gue AS!. Mangkanya jadi pemandu yang bener" teriak As-chan

"Iye..iye..gomen" balas Sarah. Para shinigami yang cengo pun menagkap kata "Gomen" yang diucapkan Sarah-chan (telinganya shinigami punya indra khusus mendengar orang asing ngomong bahasa Jepang ye?, author mau di bankai sama Shinigami tapi ditahan readers karena harus melanjutkan Ficnya)

"Maaf?." buat apa tanya Rukia

"Mana kuthau midget!." Ucap Ichigo "Yang kutahu dia hanya berbicara dengan bahasa adrakadabra dan minta maaf.

"Eh ngomongin kita ya?" tanya As dengan nada mengintrogasi

"Iya lu ngomongin kita ye?" Tambah sarah *Kayaknya logatnya berubah deh* (A/N:As-chan dan Sarah-chan masih pakai bahasa Indonesia)

"Ah kata siapa? Gr banget" balas Ichigo (A/N: Para shinigami masih bicara dalam bahasa Jepang!)

"Awas lu ye kalau ngataiin kita" ancam As dan Sarah yang ternyata handal berbahasa Jepang dan mengerti maksud Ichigo.

"Gomen.." ucap momo gugup

"Apa?." Jawab As-chan dalam bahasa Jepang tentunya :D

"Gomen kami tidak bisa berbahasa Indonesia, jadi bagaimana kami dapat menyelesaikan misi" ucap Momo

"Ah itu mah gampang" Ucap Sarah-chan dengan logat Sundanya (Kayaknya Sarah-chan hidupnya keliling Indonesia ye? *Author di cincang Sarah*) sambil mengambil TOA-nya yang dibeli dari pak Urahara tentunya

Atel chan siap-siap penyumbat telinga. Shinigami yang lain pada bingung kenapa Atel pake penyumbat telinga yang berbentuk telinga kelinci, membuat Rukia ingin mengambilnya namun dicegah oleh Ichigo dkk. Alhasil Rukia hanya manyun(=3=)v

...

...

...

"YUU-CHAN!" teriak Sarah-chan yang alhasil membuat bumi bergoyang, Air di laut langsung surut, Misteri segitiga pemuda terpecahkan *?*, Kaca jendela pecah semua, bawang merah-bawang putih damai dan punya adek bernama bawang bombai, membuat Timun emas kehilangan emasnya, Kancil gagal mencuri ketimun (Sungguh mulia apa yang telah diperbuat Sarah-chan*Khusus yang 1 ini*) dan yang paling penting para Shinigami + Ryoka pada **tepar**.

"Waduh kok tepar semua nih?" tanya Sarah dengan wajah-ada apa-ini?-nya

"Gara-gara lu sih." ucap As-chan sambil melepaskan penutup telinga bentuk telinga kelincinya

"Kok gue sih?." balas Sarah-chan

"Ah..pokoknya salah loe!" ucap As-Chan

"Justru karena itu gue nanya As-Chan! Kenapa pada tepar?*

"Karena suara loe yang teriak pake TOA dengan volume Maksimal dudul" *pernyataan eh pertanyaan dari Author: Emang TOA ada volume-nya?*

"Oh..itu hehehehheheh" jawab Sarah-chan sambil tersipu malu dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena rajin keramas sehingga tidak kutuan dan tidak berketombe *Author digorok Sarah-chan*

Tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang berambut hitam pendek dengan gaya semi-Gothic berbaju suster tapi bewarna hitam datang dengan membawa sebuah tas. Gadis berumur 15 tahun ini masih **jomblo**, pekerjaannya adalah ilmuan yang hobi menemukan barang-barang aneh *?* Penyuka warna hitam dan merah (Kok jadi promosiin diri kayak di T*k* M* O*T)

"STOP! GAK USAH PROMOSI! MANA ALATNYA" teriak As-Chan dan Sarah-Chan kompak *Tumben*

Yuu cuman manyun dan menekan tombol STOP pada Radio yang dibawanya *?*

"Ini alatnya" ucap yuu dengan nada dingin

"hm..bagus-bagus" ucap Sarah-chan sambil mengusap-usap dagunya ala Detective style. "Tapi gimana cara kerjanya?" tanya Sarah-chan yang masih bergaya ala Detective style

"Tinggal ditelen" ucap Yuu yang lagi males ngomong

"Ditelen? Lihat dong Yuu! Shinigami sama Ryokanya lagi pada tepar tuh" Sanggah Atel

"Hm? Napa nih kok bisa gini?" tanya Yuu

"Gara-gara Sarah tuh" tuduh As (emang kenyataan deh kayaknya)

"Ini sih gara-gara Author" ucap Sarah sambil nunjuk Author yang lagi cengengesan membayangkan wajah asdan Sarah baca tulisan ini di depan lappy, komputer ataupun Hape

Author sih no comment dah..

"Udah..udah! Kalian jangan berdebat, yang penting bagaimana cara bangunin mereka semua" ucap Yuu yang menengahi perdebatan antara Atel dan Sarah

"hm.. gimanya ya?" tanya Atel

"Bagaimana kalau.. *Siap-siap ambil TOA*" (Kayaknya readers tahu siapa ini)

"Jangan!" cegah As,Yuu,Author dan readers

"Huh, yaudah" ucap Sarah agak ngambek di pojokan sambil mengasah Zanpakutou tradisionalnya (baca: Keris) kayaknya mau ngorok Author deh

"Hm..bagaimana kalau.." Ucap Yuu menggantungkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba ada bola lampu di atas kepala Yuu, tapi langsung diambil sama petugas listrik buat gantiin lampu kamar Author yang mati.

"Gimana? Kamu punya ide?." Tanya As-chan, sedangkan Sarah-chan masih ngasah zanpakutounya kayakna ngambek beneran deh.

Dengan segera, Yuu mengambil sebuah gagang pedang yang ternyata adalah Zanpakutounya.

"Ambil" ucap Yuu sambil Mengarahkan gagang Zanpakutpunya ke arah sungai, dengan segera air di sungai datang dan membentuk sebuah pedang tapi terbuat dari air.

" Moregive ! Lepaskan!" Perintah Yuu pada Zanpakutounya, dan air yang berada di Zanpakutou yuuna langsung mendatangi(Baca:menciprati) tubuh para Shinigami malang tersebut. As-chan dan Sarah-chan hanya cengo medengar Zanpakutouya Yuu-chan yang, yah begitulah

_**Keadaan Shinigami**_

"Uhh..uhuk..uhuk" ucap Rukia yang mimpi keselek air dari zanpakutounya Yuu

Ichigo hanya mengucek-ngucek matanya, mimpi main kuchi kuchi hotta he (baca: kejar-kejaran di taman Bunga dengan Rukia)

Rangiku mimpi minum sake, malah di kasih air sungai *Welcome drinknya pake air sungai alami*

Chad hanya diam

Renji meluk Tatsuki

Tatsuki nendang Renji

Inoue mimpi indah

Ishida mimpi buruk

Hitsugaya mimpi dikejer semangka

Momo mimpiin Hitsugaya dikejar semangka *?*

Soifon mimpi dapet anak Kucing yang mirip Byakuya *Author di rajam Byakuya+Byakuya FC*

Byakuya mimpi dapat senderan lagi dengan gaya stay coolnya di pohon sakura, yang ternyata Byakuya tidurnya teparnya di bawah pohon pete *?*

Dan setelah mendapat siraman air mujarab dari Zanpakutonya Yuu, semua Shinigami terbangun.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Byakuya stay cool sambil bersandar di pohon pete

"Uh..mimpi yang aneh" ucap Rukia

"Hm.. Mimpi Indah" Teriak Ichigo dengan semagat 45-nya

Dan satu persatu para Shinigami dan Ryoka terbangun, kalau ngetik semuanya gak bakal selesai fic saling menyadarkan diri dan teman-temannya para Shinigami dan Ryoka pun terbangun(Baca: baru benar-benar sadar).

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia yang pertama sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain duo As-chan dan Sarah-chan

"Yuu" jawab Yuu singkat

"Yuu?" tanya Semua shinigami serempak

"Hm.." ucap Yuu sambil meyerahkan sebuah pil pada semua shinigami dan Ryoka.

"Telanlah" ucap Yuu dengan bahasa Jepang. Dan semua Shinigami dan Ryoka pun menelannya dengan Hikmat *?*

Setelah meminum pil berbentuk bulat bewarna hitam horor *?* tersebut, para Shinigami dan Ryoka tersebut merasa sakit kepala yang amat-sangat-sakit sekali.

"Kalian udah ngerti ucapan kami sekarang?" tanya Sarah-chan memastikan. Dan semua shinigami mengangguk

"Yes!" Ucap Yuuna senang dengan semangat 45 *Background api di belakang*

"Hm..bagus..baguss" ucap As-chan sambil ngangguk-ngangguk dan Author geleng-geleng *?*

"Bagus" ucap Yuu-chan "Nah selesai sudah tugasku saya mau balik ke master saya dulu yang lagi neruskan fic ini".

"Nah ketahuan banget loh master lu tuh Si Yuuna!" ucap As-chan, Yuu hanya nyengir ala Kuda lumping yang jalannya tak pernah lurus itu.

"Dasar.." ucap Sarah-chan

"Sayonara" ucap Yuu-chan yang kemudian menghilang di siang bolong dengan bershunpo ke atas langit namun gak sengaja malah nabrak gatot kaca *Duh maap ya _Totca_*

"Nah.. semuanya, berhubung kalian sudah sampai dengan hikmat dan selamat, sebelumnya kami ucapkan selamat datang di Indonesia" ucap As-Chan sambil membungkuk hormat yang diikuti oleh Sarah-chan.

"Sekarang saya absen dulu, kalau saya sebutkan nama anda tolong bilang hadir" ucap Sarah-chan yang bergaya ala guru Author waktu keci *Author disambit panci sama Sarah-chan*

ICHIRUKI

...

...

...

"Kok gak ada yang jawab?" tanya Sarah-chan dengan wajah inocent

PLETAKK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat dari As-chan ke kepala Sarah-chan

"eh lu tuh dimana si Sar? Mana mereka tahu kalau IchiRuki itu singkatan dari Ichigo sama Rukia" bentak As-chan

"Eh oh iya..heheh maaf Ichigo,Rukia. IchiRuki itu pair faforite saya hehehhe" balas Sarah-chan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"hm..tak apa" jawab Rukia dengan wajah memerah

"IchiRuki? Baru tahu ternyatai itu singkatan dari Ichigo dan Rukia? Hm.. Boleh juga" ucap Ichigo yang membuat wajah Rukia tambah merah, Orihime tambah patah hati, dan Byakuya menebang pohon pete yang di sandariinnya *?*

"Wah! Bagus itu kau suka julukan itu Ichigo?" tanya Sarah-chan.

"Yup, boleh juga nama IchiRuki bagus juga?" ucap Ichigo

"Bagaimana dengan kau Rukia?" tanya As-chan menggoda Rukia yang mukanya kayak kepiting rebus

"Hm.i..tu..boleh juga" ucap Rukia sambil malu-malu. Yang membuat As-chan,Sarah-chan dan Author Toss sambil teriak Gaje sambil lapor ke Taichou mereka , dan membuat pohon pete di samping byakuya jadi seporsi sambel pete *?*

"Baiklah..baiklah sekarang saya ulangi" ucap Sarah-chan yang tiba-tiba jadi Formal. Ternyata Sarah-chan udah melihat kebun Pete milik Pak Urahara udah jadi sambel semua sama Byakuya, daripada dimarahin mending dilanjutiin dah ketimbang terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan *?*

Rukia Kuchiki!

"HADIR"

Ichigo Kurosaki!

"Hadir"

Hitsugaya Toushirou!

"Hm..hadir"

Hinamori!

"Ha..hadir"

Matsumoto Rangiku!

"Yup..Hadir"

Chad sado?

"hadir"

Soi-fon

"Yosh Hadir"

ByakuyaK Kuchiki!

"Hn..."

Byakuya? Ulang Sarah-chan

"Hm.." ucap Byakuya dengan gaya stay cool-nya

"BYAKUYA KUCHIKII !" Teriak Sarah-chan dengan TOA nya membuat Byakuya terjungkal

"Nii-sama" terial Rukia

"Byakuya" ucap Soifon sambil membantu Byakuya berdiri "Mangkanya jangan ngelawan kita-kan lagi di daerah kekuasaan orang lain" nasehat Soi-fon

"Hm..Tuh Soifon aja ngerti!" Guman Sarah-chan

"Nanti, kalau mereka lengah baru kita lawan!" Tambah Soi-fon yang membuat Sarah-chan, As-chan swetdropped

"EHM!SAYA DENGER LOH!" Teriak Sarah-chan, soifon langsung keringet dingin.

"Dasar saya ulangi!" ucap Sarah-chan

"Byakuya!"

"Hadirr bu guru!" yang lain hanya cengo lihat Byakuya yang udah kayak anak SD, Rukia langsung pudung ada apa dengan nii-samanya yang selama ini dia HORMATI dan TIDAK IA CINTAI!.

"Renji"

"u..ii..aaa..(Baca: Aku ada)" ucap Renji sambil ngobrol dengan monyet yang lagi lewat, Tatsuki langsung Swetdropp

"Tatsuki"

"YOSH!HADIR"

"Ishida"

"Ya Hadir" ucap Ishida sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya

"Orihime" ucap Sarah-chan males-malesan

"Ha..ha..HATSYIM!" UCAP Orihime yang sepertinya kena Flu akibat siraman Dari Yuu-chan. Tiba-tiba sebuah bungkusan hitam jatuh diatas kepala Orihime

_To:All shinigami and Ryoka_

_Ini di dalamnya ada obat flu buat para Shinigami dan Ryoka yang kena Flu akibat cipratan ajaib dari saya hohohoho kalau sakit diminum 3 kali sehari ya hohohoho,semoga cepat sembuh_

_Salam manis dari neraka_

_-Yuu Chan-_

Dan semuanya Swetdropp di tempat...

"Yup! Semuanya terimakasih sudah hadir, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan acara kita menuju ke _Gg keong tidak beracun, no: 6 tiga kai Rt: keramat Rw:Angker_

Dan semua shinigami Swetdropp

"Namanya ajah udah angker" batin ichigo

"Ada Chappynya gak ya?" ucap Rukia dalam Hati

"Gg Keong tak beracun?" ucap Renji

"Kok nama tempatnya aneh?" guman Tatsuki

"Bisa selamat gak ya?" Tanya Orihimec ceplas-ceplos yang langsung mendapat Deathglare dari As-chan dan Sarah-chan

"Kau gak percaya sama kami Inoue Orihime" tanya As-chan dengan senyum "mautnya"

"Ah..bukan begitu maksudku.." Ucap Orihime yang sepertinya sadar Ucapannya salah.

"Hm.. ayo berangkat!" Ucap Sarah sambil bershunpo

"Tunggu dulu kita harus Bershunpo lagi?" tanya Rangiku

"Yup dan pejalanan kita dapat ditempuh dengan **10** kalinya kita perjalanan **17/08/1945**" Ucap As-chan sambil Bershunpo terlebih dahulu

"APA?" ucap semua Shinigami+Ryoka yang pada mau tepar

"Segera ikuti kalau tidak kalian tersesat dan akan hilang di hutan belantara!" Perintah Sarah-chan, dengan perlahan tapi males *?* Para Shinigami mengikuti As-chan yang dimulai dari pasangan IchiRuki, RenTatsu, HitsuHina,Byaku-soi,IshiHime, dan Rang-Chad kemudian Sarah-chan di belakang memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di belakang.

Di suatu tempat

"Hm..mereka akan datang. Panitia bersiap!" ucap Lenalee

"Sudah siap dari tadi" ucap Kurochi

"Heii Ocha udah punya daftarnya looh" teriak Ocha dengan segera

"Hei kau Ocha kembali ke bagian Imigrasi!" Ucap Author

"Yee kalau di tempat Imigrasi saya gak bakal nongol di Chapter ini"

" Haiah!Dasar kau" ucap Lenalee

"Emang Daftar apa?" Tanya Kurochi menengahi

"Daftar para Shinigami+Ryoka Vs lawan dari Indonesia"Ucap Ocha dengan cengiran kudanil-nya *?*

DAFTAR PERLOMBAAN

SHINIGAMI+RYOKA DARI SOUL SOCIETY CABANG KARAKURA

VS

SHINIGAMI+RYOKA DARI SOUL SOCIETY CABANG INDONESIA MERDEKA!

Ichigo Kurosaki VS Ichigoh

Rukia Kuchiki vs Rukiyah

Byakuya Kuchiki vs Bakulando

Soi-fon vs

Ishida Uruyu vs Issih

Orihime Inoue vs Orion

Rangiku Matsumoto VS Rengginang

Renji abarai VS Ababil

Tatsuki VS kikih

Chad VS Chatchat

Hinamori momo VS momon

Hitsugaya Toshirou VS Hitsugaya mii

"Kok yang dari Indonesia namanya aneh semua?" ucap Mika yang datang tiba-tiba

"Jangan salah gini-gini keahliannya huebat deh" ucap Ocha dengan cengirannya

"Oh gitu.."ucao Kuronei

"Ya, sudah kau kembali lagi mereka akan datang" perintah Lenlee

"Yup , dadah semua" ucap Ocha sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Dah.. TITI DJ YAA" Ucap Kuronei

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Ocha bingung

"haTI-haTi Di Jalan" jawab Kuronei dengan senyum nya

"Oh.. ya udah TITI KAMAL, deh" ucap Ocha

"Lho OCHA TITI KAMAL TUH APA?" teriak Kuronei

"haTi-haTi KALAU MALam"Teriak Ocha yang langsung cabut ke Divisi keimigrasian *?*

"Segeralah bersuap Kuronei" perintah Lenlee

"Baik" Ucap Kuronei sambil bershunpo

"Sebentar lagi akan ada hal yang menarik"..ucap Lenlee sambil tersenyum misterius.

TBC

Readers:Nah, loh?

Yuuna:ehehehhehe

Ichigo:Napa lo ketawa?

Yuuna: ternyata hasilnya seperti ini *Geleng-geleng*

Ichigo:* Ngangguk-ngangguk*

Yuuna: Ngapiin lo ngangguk-ngangguk

Ichigo:Lha loe nya geleng-geleng

Yuuna: =="

Rukia: Hwaa kau membuatku -,-

Yuuna: kenapa?

Rukia: Sejak kapan aku dipasangkan oleh si Jeruk ini?

Ichigo: Apa kau bilang midget?

Rukia: Jeruk!

Ichigo: Pendek

Rukia:Strowberry berambut jeruk!

Ichigo:Pendek maniak Chappy

Yuuna: STOP! Kalian dipasangiin dari awal karena emang serasi dari awal yuuna nonton Bleach *Teriak pake TOA*

IchiRuki: Blush (,,,)(,,,)

Chad: Aku kok gak dikasih dialog?

Yuuna: Habis bingung aslinya kamu juga jarang ngomong =="

Rangiku: Kenapa dipasangiin sama Sado! Maunya sama Gin!

Yuuna: Ntar di story yang mau publisg

Rangiku: Janji ye? Tapi kok malah Promosi jangan-jangan pair GinMatsu cuman pair selingan

Yuuna: *nyengir ala kuda lumping yang jalannya tak pernah lurus*

Rangiku: = =" IchiRuki lagi

Yuuna: hehehhehe

Orihime: Kenapa saya yang kena Flu

Yuuna: IDL

Orihime: IDL? Apaan tuh

Yuuna: *ngelempar kamus Bahasa Gaul ke Orihime*

Orihime:*Buka kamus, baca yang keras* IDL=Itu Derita Loe

Yuuna: nah tuh pinter

Orihime:*Pudung di Pojokan* Hwaaa Kurosaki-kun

Ichigo: ada apa Inoue? Lagi asik sama Rukia nih =3=" main ganggu ajah

Orihime: ano.. itu Hwaa Yuuna nakal!

Yuuna: *Cengo, narik Ichigo sama Rukia* Oi Ichigo bantuiin gua balas Review dari readers maupun Author lain

Ichigo: Siap Bos!

Rukia: tapi jagan ditarik donk!

Ichigo: Yang pertama dari Krad Hikari vi Titania Merdeka! *Udah lewat* Dan inilah yang terjadi saat kami sampai =3=

Rukia: Lanjut dari Lenalee Shihouin Hari merdeka Nusa dan Bangsa *Ikutan Nyanyi* Lomba makan kerupuk? Apa itu Gimana kalau lomba nangkap Chappy ^^/

Yuuna: Kerupuk itu bla..bla..blaa.. Aha diganti Lomba makan Chappy gimana? *Sadis* Oke Next dari Kurochi Agitohana Hahahha Hati-hati kepalanya putus *PLAKKK*

Rukia: *Ngarahiin Zanpakutou* Berani kau sentuh chappy.. Lanjut dari Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki Lomba 17-an apa lagi tuhh?

Ichigo: Ahh banyak nanya juga kau Midget, next dari ocha gledek wah kamu suka main sama petir ya *Disamber Ocha* dan mereka adalah Pair teraneh yang dibuat Author berhubung Gin sedang Holiday :D

Yuuna: ==" Gin Holiday gak ngajak-ngajak , next dari Astrella Kurosaki dan kamu sudah jadi pemandu :D, gomen kalau aneh /\

Rukia: Berisik kau Kurosaki! *Ngamuk* lanjut deh dari chappythesmartrabbit *Ngejar Chappy* Chappy tuh emang smart :D Untuk Typo, tanggung jawab sii Yuuna *Nunjuk Yuuna* baguslah kalau dapat menghibur *Meluk Chappy*

Yuuna: Gomen soal Typonya malem-malem *Alasan* /\ airi shirayuki, Gomen anda muncul di Chapter berikutnya :D *Ditendang Airi*

Ichigo: Wahh Rukia ngambek. Yuuna bantu aku

Yuuna: Bacaiin review dulu!

Ichigo: O..Oke ..next dari Mika de Zaoldyeck wahh ada kembarannya Toshiro :D untuk kesalahan akan dipertanggung jawabkan Yuuna, terima kasih sudah berperan serta.

Yuuna: mysticahime MAMII ini kan Ajarannya mami *Di lempar ama mami* XD Mi dirapiin pake setrika ya? *Di lempar setrika sama mami* ^^" Baik mi akan saya usahakan :D

Ichigo: *Narik baju Yuuna* mana janjimu

Yuuna: Janji apa? =="

Ichigo: Bantuiin redakan marahnya Rukia

Yuuna: ah gampang bentar ada Review dari Sarah Kuroba, iya adekQ sayang :D sudah dilanjutkan, bagaimana kaget? :D

Ichigo: dasar Lupa sama Janjinya ,terahkir dari aRaRaNcHa hahaha makasih..makasih tapi saya masih pudung

Yuuna: Ya deh yuu bantuiin *Ndeket ke Rukia*

Rukia: Ada apa Yuuna?

Yuuna: *Bisikbisik tetangga*

Rukia: Ahh yang bener :D

Yuuna: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Rukia: Yeay *Shunpo Ke Ichigo*

Ichigo: Rukia?*kaget* kau memaafkanku? *Inner: Thanks Yuuna*

Rukia: Ya tentu saja bagaimana tidak kau mau membelikanku seperangkat Chappy dan tiket main di Chappy Land, ditambah kau mau berfoto dengan kostum Chappy ah senangnya *Kiss pipi Ichigo*

Ichigo: *Blush...*

100 menit kemudian...

Ichigo: YUUNAA!

Yuuna:*Kabur ke tempat Yuuri Shibuya* XD Ja-ne.. gomen kalai ada kesalahan (/\)

_Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Ichigo Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya.._

(~.'')~_IchiRuki forever_~(.''~)

Thanks for review.

Review lagi please ^^


End file.
